Transformers The Guardian sqaud
by MrBlox
Summary: The Ocs are mostly the Guardian said and the Void squad And I would like to hear suggestions of what characters or stories you want me to add or write


I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND IM WRITING THIS STORY FOR FUN SO PLEASE DONT HATE ON ME OR TRY TO WRITE LONG SENTENSE'S JUST WRITE SHORT SENTENSE'S AND I WILL CORRECT THE MISTAKE HOPE YOU ENJOY MY BOOK.

Cybertron 50 Million years ago

Before the golden age of Cybertron the primes had to handle billions of cybertronians.

During that time however there was a lack of law enforcers and due to the lack of law enforcers.

Chaos plagued the planet.

The primes however thought of a solution to prevent this chaos from spreading and created KMR

KMR Standed for Knight,Marksmen and Reaper

When KMR was created they prevented more chaos from spreading.

The KMR recruited more Bots to its call and were renamed The guardian Squad.

The guardian squad maintained peace until The great war occurred when Cybertron needed them most.

They Vanished like they never existed in the first place.

Earth Now 

_Takes place after the episode Orion pax_

The Autobots were grateful to get optimus prime back but ratchet spoiled the mood when he said that the decepticons were heading towards England.

"Autobots transform and roll out"Optimus said not noticing that Miko jack and raf followed.

"Darn I just pulled a Miko now didn't i"Jack sighed

"We all pulled a Miko actually"Raf said

"Would you two shut up I'm trying to see a robot fight over here"Miko shouted at them

When they looked towards the Bots they saw Megatron airachnid vehicons and insectecons.

But what they saw shocked them It was a Blade With a symbol That looked like a knights helmet.

"decepticons do not let them take the blade"Megatron shouted

The Autobots quickly responded by fighting back.

Jack Miko and Raf saw Megatron running towards the blade even Killing vehicons and insectecons that good in his way.

Suddenly Jack Ran towards the blade as well.

Raf and Miko wanted to follow but bulkhead picked them up and said why were they here.

"Bulkhead look behind you"Miko shouted

Bulkhead Looked behind him and was shocked at jack running towards the blade.

Megatron was going to grasp the blades handle but Jack reached it and a bright light appeared blinding everyone.

When they regained their sight they saw a different figure other that Jackson Darby.

A Knight stood in Jackson Darby places his Armour Was Neon White And The blade was in a holster on his back

His Helmet was Down and His Armour Covered his entire body Preventing skin from showing

The Autobots and decepticons were shocked

That one of the strongest cybertronians was on earth.

"Megatron Surrender and Retreat before I have to fight your entire army"The Figure said in a calm but stern voice as if he has did this for eons.

Miko Saw Megatron Step back and took her phone out to see Megatron yelling retreat which airachnid was shocked to hear.

Miko on the other hand got footage of Megatron running away like a coward screaming retreat.

the Autobots were shocked so was Raf as nobody could scare Megatron not even the chaos bringer could scare him.

Optimus Called for a groundbridge with a straight face and they all went through it including The Figure.

When they arrived in the base Fowler shouted prime and saw The Figure.

"Who is that another person that saw you during your expeditions"Fowler asked

Optimus was just about to answer when...

"Greetings Agent Fowler I am Knight or you may have known me before as Jackson Darby"Knight told Fowler

The next thing that happened was that every single person and cybertronian except Knight Fainted or glitched.

Knight just chuckled and said

"I wonder who else may be on this planet"Knight Said while bringing the Autobots to their quarters and bringing Miko Fowler and Raf to their homes

Now tell me What are the other Character you want me to add into the guardian squad tell me how they should look like and what their humans names and powers should be.

Well see you later

MrBlox Out

Reminder just point out what mistakes I should correct using short sentences not long since I have a short attention span


End file.
